Avenge the Death Note
by KKartter
Summary: A collection of shorts based on songs by Avenged Sevenfold. The name of the chapter is the name of the song the short is based on. Various characters, genres, ratings that will be specified at the beginning of each chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Avenged Sevenfold music.
1. Scream

**A/N: Okay so this** **is my first song fic, sorta, I don't even know if I can call it that because I probably didn't do it properly but whatever! Basically, this fic is based off the song Scream by Avenged Sevenfold so you might want to listen to that before reading this. But yeah, I kinda thought that the song suited Mello a little bit so I went with it. Enjoy! **

**-Carter**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Avenged Sevenfold music.**

**Genre: Romance/****Horror**

**Rating: M**

**Characters: MelloxMatt**

**POV: Matt**

* * *

Mello loves the sound of a scream. That's one of the main reasons he joined the mafia in the first place, to have power. Be top of the world. Be number one. To make those around him scream.

He loves it when one of his men are absolutely terrified. Down on their knees, begging for their pathetic lives to be spared. He towers over them; shiny, metal pistol pointed directly between the eyes. He stares them down, with his ice cold gaze burning into their very soul. Waiting. For them to break. For the tears to come streaming and their throats to open up and unleash the one sound that is like ecstasy to his ears.

He scares people. That's why he actually loves that scar of his. He uses it to intimidate people and sometimes, he'll take it so far that they'll be trembling before him, staring with wide, teary eyes. I bet Mello can even _smell_ the fear sometimes.

But it's not only the way he looks, he is a genius, and he knows how to use his brains. He likes to manipulate people. He will ravage your mind until you get a nosebleed. Until the only thing left that you _can_ do is scream. And hope your breath holds out long enough to give a nice, satisfying sound, good enough that maybe, just maybe, he'll spare you this time.

Now, just don't try to fake it to cheat him out of killing you, because he _will_ know. And he _will_ be pissed. I don't really know what it is, but he can tell when someone is screaming just for the hell of it, or screaming out of pure terror or pain.

Sometimes when he's bored, he'll even shoot an underling of his in the leg just to hear the sweet screams of pain.

I have a very high pain tolerance. I developed this over the many nights Mello, and for some fucked up reason, the love of my life, comes home to our shitty apartment from the mafia headquarters. He's done everything, from slam me so hard against a wall that I can't breath, to using a cockring to block my orgasm until it's so painful that I do scream.

He's strapped me to the bed and glided a knife down my body. Sucking at the cuts, practically _drinking_ my blood. And let me tell you, I sure as hell screamed like a little bitch when he cut my balls with that thing.

He's taken whips and tied me down on my hands and knees and whipped my back and ass until I screamed bloody murder.

He likes to take me dry. Bend me over and thrust his cock so deep in me, I bleed. And scream. And he thrusts, violently, digging his nails into my hips to pull me closer to him. Biting me deep, breaking skin and shedding blood. He ravages my body. But he pumps my erection and somehow, I manage to orgasm just as strongly as he does, after I scream his name and my knees buckle in pure pleasure, my body tensing around him, bringing him up to cloud nine right along with me.

While Mello will do almost anything to get a pure scream out of anyone, including the one person he loves more than anything, he doesn't feel bad. And he turns around and bruises me, and scars me with scratches and bite marks and any other form of torture that his brilliant mind can come up with.

But the truth is, I love it. I _love_ every torturing, painful second with the psychopath I call my boyfriend. Maybe I'm a masochist. Maybe I'm just so in love with that crazy mother fucker that I just can't feel anything right anymore.

Who knows, really, but what I do know, is that the following day, when I wake up and he's already left for the base and I read the note he's left me, telling me he loves me and he loved my screams the night before, and feel my cheek tingle at the thought of the kiss I know he placed there before he left, I miss him.

And when I finally get up from bed, feeling the bruises throb and the cuts sting, and I go to the bathroom to take a shower and I stare in the mirror at my bare reflection and see every little mark Mello has left on my body, I know I can't wait for him to come back home.

Because the marks will heal soon. And I hate that. I love the marks he leaves on my body because it's like he's claiming me as his own all over again, like an animal. And the pain is just a reminder.

Mello loves the sound of a scream. And I love the way he knows how to make me scream.

_**Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would**_

_**if I ravaged your body**_

_**Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would**_

_**if I ravaged your mind**_


	2. Nightmare

**A/N: Hey guys! So I had a good response for the first chapter of this, 'Scream' and I really loved writing based on A7X songs as they're my favourite band and I seem to be able to relate some songs to Death Note. So, I'm going to turn this fic into a collection of shorts based on songs by Avenged Sevenfold. The name of the chapter will be the name of the song that each short is based on. I don't know how many of these I'll do but I still have a few more ideas. Keep an eye out :) For now, enjoy Nightmare! :D**

**-Carter**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Avenged Sevenfold music.**

**Genre: Horror/Angst/Romance (Only a little bit of each of them I'm not too sure what to label it as)**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Mello Centric (Slight MelloxMatt)**

**POV: Mello**

* * *

**_NIGHTMARE!_**

How did I get here? How did I get to this point in my life where everything is just so fucked up, I'm actually waiting to just wake up. Because really, how could this be real? I feel like I'm just a puppet in the devil's hands. My peace of mind is less than never.

I carry this rosary around my neck, hoping, praying, that it will do something for me. That maybe one day, after all this shit, I may still get to heaven. That maybe I still have have a chance at eternal rest. But I know its all in vain. God's not on my side.

I've killed. So much, just to get by in the mafia. To get them to trust me and help me in my own goals. I've had grown men grovel and beg at my feet for me to spare them; but I don't. You can smell the flesh burning as the bullets rip through their bodies. I feel somehow that my indulgence in that wonderful smell will come back and smite me one day. Yet, I don't even think I'm capable of remorse anymore.

**_Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning, pull the trigger._**

I should've know better. Known that there would never possibly be a positive outcome to my life. I'm paying the price for what I've done. I deserve everything. The loneliness of losing everyone in my life. And I didn't even have many people to begin with. My parents; they're both dead. Matt; shit Matt I'm so sorry. I wish I wasn't such a goddamn fuckup then maybe I could still have you, as my last good thing in this world.

I'm tormented every time I sleep by nightmares of everyone I've harmed. I see the faces of my victims begging me not to kill them again and again and again and again. But I kill again. Because what's one more nightmare, right? I only want one thing, to be the best, and I still don't care what I have to do to get there. I just wish it wasn't so hard, so painful.

**_While your nightmare comes to life._**

I want this to end. To be free of my demons but yet, I can't; because I'm not finished yet. Because why would I possibly be allowed to be happy and live freely after everything I've done? I'm a victim of my own creation and I must pay the price.

I don't even bother fighting anymore. I just keep up my horrendous lifestyle. I mean, after doing so much wrong maybe it really is what's right? I'm so full of hatred towards everyone simply because I hate myself so much that I just take it out on everyone else.

**_Loathing self assassination._**

I should have known this would happen. And now the only thing I have left is suffering. There's no one to call, except.. But I can't. I've hurt him too much already, I refuse to drag him down again. I'm so afraid though. Of everyone. Of their much-better-than-mine lives. This is my tragic fate, its clear, and I won't drag him back in.

But I miss him. Maybe I could add one more nightmare to my list and make him a victim of my disaster of a life. Who knows? He's always been the only one to keep me in balance. Maybe that's what I need.

**_You should have known_**

**_The price of evil_**

**_And it hurts to know_**

**_That you belong here, yeah_**

**_No one to call_**

**_Everybody to fear_**

**_Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah_**

**_Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare_**

After everything, he still comes to my aid. The one person I could always count on.

I can still smell the all too familiar wretched stench of burning flesh as the side of my face and shoulder burns with pain. I swear I can hear voices, like angels calling me to come home. Maybe I'm just insane.

I must be insane. These signals of love, they can't be real they just can't. I would never be allowed to be happy. And I won't tear the one I love down with me. It's bad enough he came back to help me but I will protect him as much as I can.

**_As your nightmare comes to life._**

How did I get here? After all the stupid, horrible things I've done, how could I still deserve love? How could _he_ love me? This monster I am. But we're here; and I'm grateful. But I suspect it won't last. Because maybe I've woken from my nightmare but all dreamers must wake as well.


	3. Strength of the World

**A/N: Hello all! I've written another small drabble based more on L's life this time and Wammy's. Its nothing very detailed about would probably happened but I think it sort of explains L's journey to get where he did. The song is Strength of the World and I think it describes L ****_very _****well. I hope you enjoy!**

**-Carter**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Avenged Sevenfold music.**

**Genre: Angst**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: L (Slight Watari)**

**POV: L**

* * *

What is Wammy's? Well its an orphanage for gifted children. Pretty straight forward, yes? I admit, it appears that way but its not completely true.

See, the children there are orphans and many people often seem to forget exactly what that means. The pain the children there have felt, still feel. The loneliness. The guilt.

Some children to different extents but all of them feel this way and so much more at least a little. And then they are brought to Wammy's and expected to be the best. To know everything there is to know. There's so much pressure and pain behind the walls of Wammy's House for Extraordinary Children.

I am the original orphan. I have felt everything I know those children feel now. But I still subject them to it because I truly believe that their suffering is for the greater good of the world. And I hope one day they will understand that as well and may even be able to forgive me. Although I know I don't deserve it.

As I mentioned, I am the original orphan, and this is my story.

**_My story starts the day they said_**

**_"She can't be found."_**

I was only a small child, aged six and three quarters when there was a knock on my front door. I had been left alone with a babysitter while my mother, father and older sister went out. The babysitter and I answered the door.

It was a police officer, delivering the worst news of my young life. My family had been murdered. My chest grew tight and it felt as though my heart had stopped. I was completely frozen, I couldn't even move.

I heard the officer speaking to me but his words were lost in my pain. I was soon in the back of the police car with nothing but a suitcase that I assumed my babysitter packed for me, on my way to God knows where.

**_STRENGTH OF THE WORLD_**

I was angry. So angry that my family was taken from me. It wasn't fair, I was only a child. I swore I would get revenge. That I would avenge my family. That I would catch their killers and lock them away.

Some would say that I was just a naive, angry little boy and in some ways, they were probably very correct. But I got my wish. I was sent to Wammy's House, an orphanage.

The founder, Quillish Wammy took me there and soon enough discovered my intelligence. I convinced him to help me catch my family's murderer and he agreed, after some persuasion.

I wanted revenge. Yes, that's very true but what I really wanted was a safer world. It absolutely disgusts me knowing there are people that we walk among, willing to do such horrible things. _Wanting_ to do damage to people's lives and I wanted to be able to make a change. To do something _good_ for the world.

**_STRENGTH OF THE WORLD_**

I succeeded in my goal to help make the world safer. If only a little, I built my name up from nothing with only the help of an old inventor and good man. I worked my way up to the top and made it there.

It was a painful ride though, I must admit. I was once a happy little boy but once I lost the only ones who ever really mattered, I felt broken. Like my emotions had withered away so I could no longer feel the pain of being alone.

I got on alright though. I made it through. I admit, Mr. Wammy took me to my parent's graves quite often and I cried every time. I was only a child but that man helped keep me strong. He became more than just my guardian. He became my friend.

**_I stand before you_**

**_I'll sin when I have to._**

I have the strength of the world on my side. I can solve every case handed to me. I am the best of the best. The world needs me. No, the world needs L. The great detective who can. This is why Wammy's is such an asset to the world, because I won't live forever.

**_STRENGTH OF THE WORLD_**

**_Is on my shoulders_**

**_STRENGTH OF THE WORLD_**

**_Is on my side_**

**_STRENGTH OF THE WORLD_**

**_The one true beholder_**

**_ICE IN MY VEINS_**

**_For those who've died._**


End file.
